Star Drive
by Zihark
Summary: A rather dark fic set in alternate universe featuring the cast of Nanoha as mech pilots.


Ok I don't know what prompted me doing this story it's very different to what I wrote the first time and is very dark so if you don't like dark story lines this probably isn't for you xd. I don't know how well this will go down I do promise Nanoha and Fate will be a couple eventually xd.

I hope people find this interesting and well hope you enjoy it:

Star Drive: Chapter 1

Nanoha stood in the middle of a shallow pool of water ahead she saw a light twinkling as a voice called out "Mama please save me." The voice caused the brunette to flinch as she started to speed towards the light, the closer she got the more it changed into the form of her daughter Vivio.

As she got closer Vivio held out her arms "Mama." Picking up the pace Nanoha started to clear the distance, at the last few meters she felt a snag as she fell forward suddenly falling into the water causing it to ripple violently. Looking towards her foot she saw a hand grabbing it as a body started to emerge from the water.

The body was barely alive its flesh decaying it opened its disfigured jaws producing a ghostly voice that echoed out "You killed us." Nanoha looked around her as more bodies started to emerge from the rippling water as she felt more hands grab her body. The hands began drag her under as she reached out towards Vivio screaming her name out just before being pulled under.

Bolting upwards Nanoha panted heavily grasping her shirt her body sweating profusely as she wrapped her blanket around herself tears starting to roll down her cheeks, eventually calming down the brunette looked at her bed side table focusing on the time on the clock which read 7:32am.

Sighing heavily she looked around her room or rather her cage wishing she could be free of it, reaching over to her table Nanoha picked up a picture of herself holding Vivio. Smiling softly before starting to cry again, she held the picture tightly wanting so badly to hold her daughter close, sniffing she put the picture back on the table as she got up from her bed.

Heading into the bathroom Nanoha slowly removed her rather bland white pyjamas and underwear before stepping into the shower, slowly turning the nob to the coldest setting she looked up at the shower head as it started to spray ice cold water over her body. Taking a deep breath the brunette slowly washed herself trying to clear her mind.

Finishing in the shower Nanoha grabbed a towel and started to dry off she looked at her self in the mirror growling slightly at a serial number on her chest. It was proof she was a lapdog of the Universal Military Association or U.M.A. It had been 5 years since she joined with hopes of protecting the universe and providing for her only daughter.

But the reality was much different the U.M.A was heartless going so far as to experiment on others herself included. Her head throbbed at the thought of the experiments done on her she just wanted to go home and live a peaceful live but even that was impossible as her daughter was being held to ransom.

"I just want to stop fighting is that so bad." Looking at herself in the mirror knowing she had no choice if she wanted to see her daughter again Nanoha slowly entered her room opening the closet as she grabbed one of the many pilot uniforms inside.

Closing the closet door Nanoha looked at her uniform it was made of a lightweight and durable material that felt comfortable. The uniform was mostly white in colour with blue shoulders and blue trim that decorated the chest and legs, around the midriff was a tight black belt that could be adjusted to have the suit fit tighter if need be.

Nanoha slowly put on the suit as she grabbed a white hair-band and tied her long hair into a side ponytail. Slowly leaving her room she entered into a corridor and looked around the corridor was rather vacant though this made her feel better as she hated the looks she got from people.

Heading towards the cafeteria Nanoha noticed some crew men ahead who fell silent and edged away from her, after passing them she could faintly hear them say "God that White Devil's scary." Biting her lip to stay calm she slowly entered the cafeteria.

The once noisy room fell silent upon her entry as she clenched her fist and headed to the queue for food which quickly dispersed as she got closer. Grabbing some food she made her way over to a solitary table eating quietly. She heard some footsteps approaching as she say a cadet with brown hair approaching.

Behind him she could see some of his colleagues snickering as she sighed guessing they had put him up to some kind of dare. The cadet stammered looking rather flustered and a bit scared as he managed to get out "I think your attractive." Nanoha blushed slightly having not heard any comments like that since her fiancée passed away.

His colleagues all laughed and patted him on the back as Nanoha turned away quickly trying to hide her tears and embarrassment. Eventually they walked away as she looked over he shoulder she noticed the cadet was still standing there.

Yuuno looked at Nanoha curiously feeling embarrassed as he felt his heart beat while he looked at the brunette. His cheeks reddened as he looked at her "I am sorry miss I really meant what I said." Bowing quickly Yuuno returned to his friends who all teased him for fancying the "White devil." Yuuno looked back at Nanoha noticing her trying to cover up some tears feeling bad to have upset her so.

Nanoha quickly finished her food leaving the cafeteria and heading towards the science lab as she continued down the corridor she began to hear some footsteps behind her as she turned around to see Yuuno again she sighed heavily not really wanting to deal with him "Please just leave me alone."

Yuuno looked at the brunette sadly "I am sorry if I upset you but I meant what I said could you tell me your name." Looking towards Nanoha hopefully he smiled warmly hoping she might warm up to him as he waited for a response.

Nanoha looked at Yuuno rather seriously not sure whether she could trust him she tried to get rid of him "Go back to your friends I would rather not talk to you right now.." Looking down she quickly turned on her heel and picked up the pace heading down the corridor wishing the day would just be over so she could go back to sleep.

Yuuno watched Nanoha disappear into the distance sighing deeply he felt drawn to her wanting to know more about her wondering why she was treated so coldly by everyone else. Blushing slightly Yuuno slowly turned around heading back to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends.

Further down the corridor Nanoha reached the door to the science lab looking behind her smiling a bit that the cadet would not have to suffer for being associated with her, but also feeling sad as he was on the first people on the ship to reach out to her. Getting her I.D Card out and swiping it in the reader and placing her hand on the biometric pad.

The door slowly opened as a familiar voice called out to Nanoha which sent a shiver up her spine, she despised the man the voice belonged to. Turning slowly towards Jail she glared at him irritated that she would have to bear with his presence.

Jail grinned as he looked at Nanoha "My my what an angry look it suits you." Moving over to the woman he slowly put his left hand under her chin gently caressing it. "But you should act kinder to your boss." He watched in delight enjoying seeing the brunette getting frustrated at his touch it never got old.

Nanoha turned her head away from Jail trying to restrain the urge to hit him where it hurts, clenching her fish she managed to keep her calm as muttering under her breath. "Lets just get this over with". Pulling away from the man Nanoha glared at him wishing that she didn't have to work with him, sighing she tried to think of Vivio to remember why she was doing this.

Jail smiled as he looked at Nanoha grinning maliciously licking his lips, "my my aren't we feisty today maybe I should not have bothered to treat you today." Jail clicked his fingers as a view screen lit up Vivio's image appeared in the screen, Jail smiled as he watched Nanoha's expression change to happy one.

The brunette smiled for the first time in a while as she looked at her daughter feeling surprised to see how much she had grown she had so much she wanted to say but she kept it simple. "hello dear are you doing ok?" Vivio smiled and nodded to the question "Yes mama I miss you though when will you be home?"

Just before Nanoha could respond Jail clicked his fingers as the transmission ended he grinned watching Nanoha's expression change revelling in seeing her face going through emotional torment. "If your a good girl maybe I'll let you see her." He could not help but laugh as he watched the brunette slump on the floor in despair.

Nanoha could not hold back her frustration any more as she darted forward towards Jail clenching her hand into a tight fist aiming a solid punch to his face. Catching him off guard the punch landed home sending jail onto the floor. Panting heavily in frustration she quickly moved in to land another blow, but before she could attack again she felt her arms being restrained by security guards.

Jail slowly got up cleaning some blood from his mouth he smirked looking at the brunette maliciously. "Oh I will have fun with you today dear and your going to be a good girl, that is if you don't want your precious daughter to be hurt." Feeling victorious Jail grinned happily seeing Nanoha stop resisting and fall silent. "That's more like it just like that."

Moving closer Jail smiled moving his hand to try and caress the young woman's chin when the alarm started to sound. Red lights started to flash in the room as a voice echoed through the room. "All mech pilots report to the mech bay" Tutting in frustration Jail motioned for the guards to let Nanoha go as he looked at her. "I guess I'll have fun with you on the field now go."

Nanoha turned her head as she dashed out the room just wanting to be away from her tormentor, she sped towards one of the ships lifts and opened the door. Not really paying attention to anything else she dashed in and pressed the button for the mech bay, sighing deeply she tried to stay composed as the lift started to descend.

Yuuno looked at Nanoha from behind hearing her sigh guessing she was to worked up to notice him he smiled warmly wanting to try and get to know the brunette better. "So your a mech pilot this will be my first time piloting one I look forward to working with you." Slowly he extended his hand to Nanoha feeling embarrassed and nervous hoping she would return the gesture.

Slowly turning to Yuuno the brunette looked at her hand feeling a bit distrustful of Yuuno wondering if she could trust anyone on the ship she decided to not to turning her head away she spoke softly to him."I don't want to be your friend it's better that way." Looking down sadly wanting so badly to have a friend on the ship but also scared of opening up to anyone.

Yuuno looked at Nanoha sadly sensing the sadness in her voice it just made him want to get to know her more. "Please I can see your upset I just want to be your friend." Yuuno slowly moved his hand over to the woman placing his hand on her shoulder. "My name is Yuuno Scrya will you tell me yours."

Nanoha trembled a few tears rolling down her cheeks not knowing whether to trust Yuuno wanting so badly to have someone to talk to she decided to trust him"My name is Nanoha Takamatchi." blushing a bit she smiled at Yuuno feeling a bit better to have at least one person on the ship that would not refer to her as the "White Devil."

Yuuno smiled as she heard the name "That's a lovely name so what's bothering you if you don't mind me asking?" Looking sympathetically at Nanoha he watched as she lowered her head wondering what could have upset her so much.

Feeling sad at remembering the past events it took a while for Nanoha to collect her thoughts and respond. "I can't really say right now it's quite dangerous for you to even know my name let alone be my friend." Nanoha looked up at Yuuno sadly not wanting the only nice person on the ship to be injured because of her.

Yuuno looked sadly at the brunette now understanding why she distanced herself so much earlier. "Then we can meet in secret after the mission and if you want I will listen to what's troubling you." blushing slightly Yuuno slowly wrapped his arms around Nanoha pulling her close. "Don't worry I will protect you."

Blushing deeply having not heard such kind words in quite some time Nanoha smiled a bit nodding before pulling away from Yuuno. "It would be best to meet on the observation deck early in the morning as no one will be around then." Feeling happier than she had for a while Nanoha smiled at Yuuno warmly before exiting the lift as it reached the mech bay.

Blushing heavily feeling entranced by her smile he watched Nanoha leave softly whispering "Be Careful." He watched as the brunette entered a restricted lift and disappear. Shaking his head Yuuno headed towards his mech before his commander complained about him being late.

Nanoha smiled as she descended to the restricted mech bay, the doors of her lift opened as she looked at her mech Excellion. The mech was approximately 18 meters tall and had a rather slender frame. The head of the mech had a golden visor that flared out at the sides that acted as an optical receptor to take in various aspects of the battlefield.

The chest plate housed her cockpit and the main power core the armour of the chest area was heavily reinforced by a composite alloy to protect the pilot and the engine from damage. Flaring out from the back the two retractable wing boosters which acted as Excellion's main propulsion waited in standby mode.

Around the waist of the mech just under the cockpit was a large metal belt that Excellion's drones could be attached to. The arms of the mech currently had no weapons attached as Excellion had various weapon systems that could be attached to allow it to deal with various different types of threats.

The legs of the mech housed mostly thrusters and stabilizers to allow Excellion to fight on various types of terrain. The colour scheme of the machine is mostly white with some blue trim with a bright red orb housed in the middle of Excellion.

Nanoha slowly approached the mech to be greeted by her mechanics she quickly took in the information wanting to get on with it rather than be held up. Stepping up to the mech she softly spoke "Open" The mech's visor lit up as did the large orb on its chest as it responded back. "voice recognised opening cockpit."

The brunette slowly entered the cockpit sitting in her chair, after sitting down Excellion closed its cockpit. A small red orb on her dashboard lit up as it read "Raging Heart Excellion Online now confirming pilot." The orb glowed as it scanned Nanoha before talking to her "Nanoha Takamatchi confirmed good morning my master."

Nanoha smiled a bit as she felt she could trust Excellion her only friend other than Yuuno as she looked at the dashboard "Please bring up the mission information and prepare to sortie" The brunette watched as raging heart started to project screen that read off all the relevant information.

Reading the information the ships scanners had picked up a rebel camp inside an asteroid field in sector 34b. Nanoha thought for a moment before speaking to Raging Heart. "Please do a systems check and prepare the buster weapon system."

Raging heart lit up as it responded back "Yes my master." The A.I started to no project the various parts of the mech as it methodically checked each system before giving the results. "Condition all green now preparing the buster weapon system."

The sides of the mech bay opened as mechanical arms attached they attached 4 buster drones to ' belt. The drone where roughly oval shaped housing thrusters at the back for propulsion and laser guns at the front each of which could be controlled independently by the ships A.I. Another arm slowly attached a rifle to the right arm and a shield and laser blade to the right.

Raging heart flashed as it connected to all the weapon systems. "Docking Complete ready to launch." Nanoha nodded as she grasped the control sticks at either side of her chair as she activated Excellion's Star Drive. The mech started to power up as the wings on the back of the mech extended out and started to generate thrust.

Ahead of Excellion the launch corridor started to open into space as lights started to guide the way, a voice echoed throughout the mech bay "You are now clear to launch." Hearing the confirmation Nanoha started to increase the thrust as she calmly called out "Nanoha Takamatchi Raging Heart Excellion Taking Off"

The mech sped out of the launch corridor quickly entering into open space, as it exited the corridor its wings extended further generating maximum thrust as Nanoha started to head towards the bases location.

To be continued.


End file.
